Dare 2 Love
by sapphire3344
Summary: When a new Motorcycle gang rolls into town and takes over the East side, the other gang members need to find out who.How do you find those who can't be seen? Could the sakura body decal, only seen in the flashes of street lights be a clue?"...Sakura" T-M
1. Chapter 1

Dare 2 Love?

By: sapphire

Sapphire: I know I haven't been updating my other stories but that's because I've hit a road block. Ideas would be helpful… Also, I'd appreciate it if people would call me Cheshiresmiles or J. okays lemme state what this is about so there's no confusion.

summary: Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya. And Nonoko Ogasawara are the new students at Central Alice High school. They are also secretly apart of a motorcycle gang of the east side of town. They will stir up trouble and probably blow up the school but...They'll have an AWESOME time in the process.

In the City of Centreal there are motorcycle gangs running the North- The Shadow Riders, lead by Reo Mouri , West-Pink Soul, lead by Luna Koizumi, and south- Blac Fire(i am aware black is spelled 's how it is). All the gangs know not to just tramp onto another gangs territory for no reason, unless they wanna died of course... Central alice is actually just alice academy, but it's actually in the center of Centreal and is considered nuetral grounds by the gangs. let me give the ages and some members of the gangs (there are at least 25-32 members of each gangs ranging from ages 10-19/20) then on to the story!

shadow riders-north :

Leader-Reo Mouri-(i won't provide descriptions for people you can look up)

Second in command- Hayate (idk he's only in the manga so isn't colored...Imaginneeeee itttt)

Haruchi-(oc)brown hair blue eyes-male

keiko-female(oc) blonde brown eyes

Megane

Hajime

Pink Soul-west

leader-luna koizumi

S. Usami

Sumire Shouda-ex s.i.c.

Yuri Miyazono

Rui Amane

Hayami Yakumo

south- Blac Fire

leader-Natsume hyyuga

S.i.c.-ruka Nogi

Kitsuneme

Kokoro Yome

Mochiage

Tsubasa Ando

East- no man's land ;)

noowwww on with the story begining


	2. Chapter 2

kk

Sapphire-sama here (please call me , or Harley Quinn/H.Q. please) and I'm just touched, that people've reviewed already... let's give a round of applause to...*drum roll*

AMAI YOUKAIKO

MIZUKI96

BLOSSOMCUTIE

For this I shall continue... RUKKKAAA-PYOOOONNN

*glomps ruka-pyon*

Ruka: h-h-Harley-san *sweat drops*

Me: say the disclaimer please~

Ruka: alright, all rights are reserved to the rightful owners of Gakuen Alice (c)

By the wayyyy i've decided to put myself in the story too, just not in a MAJOR ROLE as i hate when others do that.

Here's my bio:

Kasumi Murakawa

Not a part of gang, but hangs out with blac fire and mikan's group of friends (*wink*)

Looks: medium long orange hair in a side ponytail with a colorful bead hair bow and one long strip of hair with one colorful bead on it, yellow eyes age: 13

Etc: Likes Tsubasa and Ruka like brothers, and adores Narumi like a father (which kind of makes Mikan her younger sister since she feels the same, ne? younger than characters

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

Monday morning at ? House

"So, we transferred schools again huh,"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't get in to fights so much,"

"bakas,"

"Don't worry guys, it'll get better,"

(All)"yes leader,"

At Natsume's gang hideout/meeting place/thingy

Natsume POV

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL," yelled Kasumi from downstairs. '_Why does she always yell...better yet how she gets in here_ _this place is SUPPOSED_ _to be secret..._

"ALL RIGHT WE'RE UP," I yell. Now to look awesome and hot (howesome) for school, I put on my lip service steam machine vest, my lip service striped tie long sleeve snap, social collision black crash fit jeans, scribble converse chucks, and black perforated belt, (all can be found at hot ). I ran down stairs and found everyone else dressed and ready. Ruka had on an A87 vertical aero graphic tee, tan cargo shorts, and vans peacoat and dusk blue OTW II mid skool '77 skate shoes (tee at aeropostale. com , cargo shorts I made up, vans at hottopic). Koko had on an invader zim GIR epic lootz tee, cain and abel faded straight leg denim jeans, a belt w/ a GIR and friends belt buckle, and black and green high-top vans, and a two-finger GIR and moose ring. Kitsuneme wore a despicable me minion shirt, T.U.K black combat boots, black beanie, and multiple black and yellow wrist bands (all ). Tsubasa was wearing a social collision black and purple striped polo, black skeleton zip, purple converses, a social collision black slade fit denim jeans, a black and purple beanie, and black and white skeleton fingerless glove. Yup we are howesome, "let's go guys," I say, and pull them into the garage. We each take our own cars and Kasumi usually rides with either Tsubasa or Ruka. She had on a tan ¾ sleeve cargo dress, silver ruffled wedges, and panic at the disco moon tote. We dropped Kasumi off at the middle school and drove to the high school arriving late as usual. Luna-leader of Pink Soul, came over to walk clutched to my arm "seductively" I guess. The guys did look disgusted at her, but the other commanders of her gang did the same to them. Uggh.

Normal P.o.v.

Before the guys got there

"today we'll have new students," said Narumi as he came in (I luv Narumi sama so he won't be all frilly gay, he'll be the stylin gay Kay!) wearing a fedora lined with pink, a blue fitted pinstripe suit, with a pink one-button unbuttoned shirt and black dress shoes (Michael Jackson?).The class let out a half hearted Yay and 4 girls came in. all of them were wearing hoodies with the hoods up and sun glasses, "let's let them intro-," Narumi was interrupted by the slamming open of the door. In the door way stood five boys with 5 girls attached to them. They walked in, and Natsume looked uninterestedly at then, thinking they were ugly underneath the hoodies and sunglasses. Suddenly one of the girls walked up to them and said "Permyyyyy,"


	3. Chapter 3

"_today we'll have new students," said Narumi as he came in (I luv Narumi sama so he won't be all frilly gay, he'll be the stylin gay Kay!) wearing a fedora lined with pink, a blue fitted pinstripe suit, with a pink one-button unbuttoned shirt and black dress shoes (Michael Jackson?).The class let out a half hearted Yay and 4 girls came in. all of them were wearing hoodies with the hoods up and sun glasses, "let's let them intro-," Narumi was interrupted by the slamming open of the door. In the door way stood five boys with 5 girls attached to them. They walked in, and Natsume looked uninterestedly at then, thinking they were ugly underneath the hoodies and sunglasses. Suddenly one of the girls walked up to them and said "Permyyyyy,"_

Sapphie-sama: me again! Wow I just put up the last chappie and have like 12 people commenting and reviewing and stuff…guess I know what plot they like…TSUBASA-NNIIIIII

*tsubasa is ambushed by Sapphie*

Tsubasa: Harley… Not…BREAT- *turns purple and blue from suffocation*

Sapphire: hmm…good idea, I'll stuff you into my huggable tsubasa-nii and if I make one for all the pretty boys I'll be rich *evil gleam, takes out sewing machine and cotton while tsubasa dies on floor.*

ON TO THE STORY MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"PERMY" Sumire yelled "wait, no one's called me Permy but…GUYS?"Sumire exclaimed, then squealed and jumped on them. Cries of "sumi," "mire," "perms," and…"baka." Were all heard. They all got up and the one who'd said perms said "here, we kept this for ya," and handed Sumire a green hoodie with 'MIRE embroidered on the back, sun glasses w/ 'mire in diamonds on the frames, and a book bag with dog and cat heads on it (a/n: okay, the one that said perms has on an orange hoodie with mi' embroidered on the back, orange shorts, sunglasses with mi' on it in cursive in diamonds , and a book bag with oranges and sakura blossoms on it. The one that said sumi has a pink hoodie with 'nana embroidered on it, pink skinny jeans, sunglasses with 'na, written on it in cursive in diamonds, and a book bag with chef hats and spatulas on it. The one that said mire had on a light blue skirt and a light blue hoodie with nono' embroidered on the back, sunglasses with 'no written on it in diamonds in cursive, and a book bag with chemistry flasks and atomic symbols on it. The one that said baka had a light purple dress under a light purple hoodie with 'taru embroidered in cursive on the back, sunglasses with 'ru on it in cursive in diamonds, and a book bag with dollar signs and robots on it.) "Wow, thanks guys, by the way, Luna I quit," Sumire said Making Luna gape like a fish. The girls thought it was time to introduce themselves so the blue one said "Nonoko Ogasawara," The one in the pink said "Anna Umenomiya," The one in purple said "….," and the one in orange said, sweat dropping," That's Hotaru Imai, I'm Mikan Sakura, and you probably know Sumire, so… How's it going?" Narumi-sensei said, girls could you please take-off the hoodies and show us your lovely faces?" "Please, they're probably so ugly they're too embarrassed to show their faces." Luna exclaimed arrogantly. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her, reached into her bag, and brought out what looked like a gun. "Umm….you're not allowed…to have…a….gun…..in school…." said so random kid. "Baka." Hotaru then Baka gunned the random kid and Luna 875,469 times. Mikan and the other girls never flinched, but after Hotaru was done, they proceeded to take off their hoodies….

DUH…..DUH….,DUUUUUUUHHHHHH


End file.
